yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Part I
"The Void Part I" is the twelfth animation of the third season of ''YellowHead''. It is the first part of a three-parter, and continued in "The Void Part II" and "The Void Part III." Synopsis Can anyone stop the mysterious force? Plot This animation continues from the end of "The Court Part II." The animation starts out with a unique intro, showing "THE VOID," with a videotape-like effect. The animation then starts with Rusty driving happily to work. However, he suddenly stops smiling when he sees a photo of YellowHead, who is now dead. He feels bad for him, then asks BluHead whether he regretted killing him. Then he tells Rusty that it was Daehulb, not him. Rusty tells BluHead that he is going to go to Chicago, and BluHead asks to come along. When they arrive, he starts to notice that a mysterious force is wrecking havoc there. First, a laser crashes a bunch of cars. Then, the cars start floating, and Rusty gets thrown to the ground. BluHead deciding to call it "The Void," trying to be optimistic, gets hit every time he says something positive. BluHead then gives up. He starts theorizing that The Void is caused by YellowHead, then realizes that Rusty wasn't there to help YellowHead when he was at court. Rusty then says that the thought is deep. Rusty gets mad after figuring out that BluHead does not have a plan. BluHead doesn't care, saying that he will stop The Void. Then a clock rings, indicating that it is now 12 o' clock. A jet tries to shoot to a river, but The Void warps space to make the bullet land back to the jet. The jet then crashes into a building, with BluHead running. Then, he falls down into the Sewers of Chicago. The animation ends with Pixel on his computer watching, raging that there is another cliffhanger. The outro appears as a black screen, leaving yet another cliffhanger for "The Void Part II." Characters Main Characters *Rusty *BluHead Minor Characters * Pixel (debut) History Sneak Peek A sneak peek has been put on BullRusterXxl15's profile. Plot The sneak peek shows the beginning scene from the animation, stopping at the scene where Rusty and BluHead gets hit by a car, then saying "Coming soon," with a glass shattering effect. Announcements Delay BullRusterXxl15 has confirmed that "The Void Part I" has been delayed 6 months (Thanksgiving break), due -BluHead- not completing his lines in time.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/115868779/ Later, the animation was shared, confirming that the delay has been canceled, because -BluHead- has completed his lines. Hiatus The animation has been put on hiatus. BullRusterXxl15 relied on -BluHead- to test the animation. -BluHead- told BullRusterXxl15 that the animation was complete.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/107116388/#comments-62210677 However, the animation had some missing lines that needed to be added, which -BluHead- didn't tell BullRusterXxl15.https://scratch.mit.edu/users/BullRusterXxl15/#comments-25080734 Later that day, the animation was reshared, confirming that BullRusterXxl15 has added the lines. Trivia * This is BluHead's second animation being starred in as the main character. Cultural References * The Void is a reference to an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball titled "The Void". * Rusty tells BluHead that it is illegal to possess less than one dollar, referencing the vagrancy law in Illinois. Transcript Errors *Rusty slightly shifts right when he is talking to BluHead. *Rusty is a little streched in the beginning. *BluHead has an eyepatch when talking to Rusty, even though he lost it after "The Court Part II" when he got unpossessed. It disappears later when they reach Chicago. References Category:Animations Category:Season 3 Category:Major animations